Proteins involved in cell cycle regulation containing various characteristic regions have been previously identified. For example, protein tyrosine kinases comprising SH3 and SH2 domains are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5, 439,819. Proteins including SH2 and SH3 domains have been found to be important in cell cycle processes, especially in signal transduction pathways. Receptor tyrosine kinases are known participants in signal transduction processes. Numerous proteins involved in signal transduction are discussed by Fantl et al.,Ann. Rev. Biochem. (1993), 62:453, Dohlwan, et al., Ann. Rev. Biochem. (1991), 60:653; and Simon et al., Cell (1993), 73:169. Over expression of cell cycle proteins has been observed in numerous tumors, and often serves as a diagnostic tool.
Interfering in the intracellular signal transduction pathways may provide a mechanism for numerous therapeutic applications. While several proteins have been identified that interfere with various signal transduction mechanisms, new active proteins are important in providing alternatives for therapy and drug development. The novel protein of the invention provides a heretofore unknown molecule that is useful as a diagnostic marker in ovarian tumors. The gene is also expressed in brain tissue and may play a role in signal processing in the brain.
Two partial DNA sequences entered into a database of so-called expressed sequence tags (EST) have 97% and 96% homology over approximately 405 and 374 nucleotides to the 3' end of the TADG7 gene. These fragmentary sequences do not in themselves provide any clues as to either the nature or use of the TADG7 protein, or its sequence, or the DNA sequence of the complete gene.